Betrayal of the Heart
by MedaHera
Summary: Andromeda doesn't accept Ted Tonks proposal and goes back to her family forming the Black Sister Trio, as she joins the Dark Side and her destiny. AU


**Authors Notes:** Alrighty then, This is my story about Andromeda giving up on Tonks because she couldn't give up her family...Some really everything is going to be like changed and there won't be a Nymphadora because Ted's dead. I have roleplayed Andromeda and posted with a Rabastan as a couple..Don't flame if you hate this kind of stories, I have a tip: _Dont' read them._

**Disclaimer:** _Do I look like Some Author Who has a Million Dollars To You? No I didn't Think So..! Everything Belongs to Jk Rowling except the plot which is mine all mine...Sorry if someone has already had this idea._

Andromeda Hera Black glanced at Theodore Tonks with her ocean eyes now cold as the deepest sea. He was currently on one knee his brown eyes glazed over with desire and loving, Andromeda on the other hand was numb and cold. Her hands were shaking slightly as he took them in his warm ones, her eyes were wide and her heart was racing. He opened his kissable mouth to speak but closed it again before asking the dreaded question.

"Andromeda Hera Black will you do the honour of being my wife and bearing our children?" His voice was so loving that her heart nearly broke it two _(nearly being the key word)._

Andromeda sighed and looked away from his face, her eyes now watering. "I can't do that Ted, I can't walk away from my family, Not like this, Not for you" She wiped a tear that has crept out of her eye. She sucked in her breath and waited for his reaction. He stood shocked by her reaction, tears pouring down his now still face, anger creeping to the surface. In a instant he slapped her and she wept but stood tall. Anger crept to her cheeks and she calmly said her piece "Tonks you said you would never hurt me, this is why I refused I will not put up with violence". She turned and walked before snapping over her shoulder "Get out of my life Tonks and never see me again" With that she disappeared.

Little known to Andromeda and Ted two peopled watched both with satisfied smirks. Identical, black eyes met each other each filled with different emotions one they shared in common, hope.

Andromeda apparated away to her parent's manor, a gothic castle tucked away in the English countryside with miles of land including a lake, forest and other features. She entered the main foyer slowly and threw her cloak at the house elf with distress before going into the private lounge room to see her family settled around the large oak table. She raised a dark eyebrow at her family while her father glared at her. She sighed and took a seat opposite her sister Bellatrix and next to Narcissa.

Her mother sniffed and watched Bellatrix take a gulp out of her goblet. Narcissa sat patiently in her comfortable but formal chair watching the group with uninterested eyes. "Well?" Her father asked in a gruff tone while Bellatrix and Narcissa who has come out of her dreams glared at her and her mother wasn't and couldn't look at her. "I guess you found out then" Andromeda said wryly. Narcissa rolled her eyes at Bellatrix to say duh.

Her father answered "Obviously" with anger in his barely placid tone. Narcissa always the one for gossip leaned in now her eyes filled with interest, Bellatrix still glared her eyes filled with hate and malice towards her sister and more importantly her mud-blood lover. Andromeda shook her head and leaned back. "I have broken things off with that disgusting Mud-Blood" She held in her breath as her mother gasped and her sisters stared at her slack-jawed. Her father smirked evilly "Why?" Andromeda sighed and looked away passion and hate in her eyes. "He was a Mud-Blood and I realised that I was disgracing this family's status and honour in the Wizarding World" She sniffed and put on a disgusted look "I have been blinded by lust or a love potion of some sort, I hate the Mud-Blood and all Blood deformities". She snarled and in the inside she wanted to cry, she didn't do it for herself, or Ted. She did it for her family and her sisters. It pained her to say it but she couldn't leave the family she had come to love.

Her father stood knocking his chair over before putting a wide smirk on his face "Welcome back to the Family, Andromeda, Let us hope you do not make the same mistake again". Her mother stared at her daughter taking in her words before allowing her own "Wise choice Andromeda, very wise". Her sisters looked at her, before Bellatrix spoke her tone cold but warm in a sense "Andromeda you did wrong, But we will punish all Mud-Bloods for what they did to you, My sister". Andromeda and Bellatrix smirked and knew what they were going to do. Narcissa remained surprisingly quiet.

Andromeda took a sip from her drink as her mother let a few tears fall before standing up straight with her husband behind her. The sisters were left alone, to talk and too catch up. She put her arm on the table and rested her head on it glancing between Bella and Cissa who were glancing at each other warily. Bellatrix stood her dark hair shining in the moonlight through the ancient window, Narcissa then too stood her hair billowing behind her the color of the moon. Andromeda sat watching them with careful eyes, Bellatrix stared at Andromeda her eyes narrowed searching for something, after a few minutes she found what she was looking for and nodded to Narcissa.

Narcissa hugged Andromeda and Bellatrix did the same, They would become the Black Trio once more. Three Powerful sisters would rule once more, each wore an identical smirk that meant they were sisters. Andromeda stood and bowed slightly before going upstairs arm and arm with her sisters.

Nananananana Scene Break

Theodore Tonks was on his knees crying his eyes out. Why did his Andromeda leave him? He thought she could and that she would turn her back on her family for him. But she didn't, Family meant more to her then he would have thought likely. He was angry and sad about being rejected why couldn't she have accepted? Didn't she love him? She couldn't have if she left like this.

He sat pondering late into the night sitting in the middle of the dark park, unknown to him black eyes watched him with hate. He raised his wand and whispered the deadly words of the killing curse. Ted saw a flash of green light and then he saw dark. Coming out of his hiding spot the man spat on him and with a smirk kicked him in the head. "No one becomes in between Andromeda and I and I mean, no one" .

The next morning, a muggle came across a body lying in the middle of a children's play park. The man was identified as Theodore Tonks, son of a carpenter and a receptionist, thought to be involved in some illegal activties.

_He was only seventeen..._

* * *

_**More Notes;** See the button that says review click it! and...if it does work keep clicking it until it does!_


End file.
